Sparkling Moments
by TheWitchNextDoor
Summary: A series of prompts involving the sparklings of our favorite bots, or, in which the Decepticons live in fear of a newborn, the Autobots never have a moments peace, and friendships are formed between would be enemies. [Multiple OCs, Multiple Pairings]
1. Escape Artist

**Title:** Escape Artist

 **Prompt:** Violin

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers, of course.

* * *

Galaxy had emerged nearly a quinton too early, slight framed and delicate, and instantly instilled the fear of Primus in everybot aboard the Nemesis. You see, Galaxy was the light of her mother's life, the apple of her father's eye, a spark of hope for a dying race - the firstborn Seeker in vorns. Starscream had never been all that frightening, not in the shadow of Megatron's rule, but if anyone so much as scuffed his little femme's paint, they would meet a fate worse than an eternity in the pit. And his mate . . . well, a Carrier's wrath was legendary for a reason.

Sparkling sitting was widely considered the most dangerous job one could be given, because from the moment she emerged, Galaxy was an escape artist. She had proven so just a few breems ago, by slipping out of the nursery the moment her sitter blinked his optics. Half the Nemesis was now in a desperate panic, because if Starscream and Nova returned home to find their one and only sparkling missing they could kiss their afts goodbye.

Galaxy didn't care what everyone was up to, because she was on a mission, and if someone else was going to get scuffed up because of it, well, that was a sacrifice she was willing to make. She toddled down the massive hallways on barely formed stabilizing servos, driven by sheer determination. Yesterday, "Uncle" Score had shown her something fun, and she wanted it. One way or another, Galaxy always got what she wanted. She made her way towards the recharge hall, and was pleased to find the door she was after cracked open, as it usually was.

Galaxy slipped through the partially open door - an easy feat for someone of her minute frame - and looked around Uncle Score's room with glee. Shoved in the corner was a small berth, barely larger than a human bed, connected to the doorway by a slim path. Every other inch of space was covered with noise makers, both Cybertronian and human. They had another name, but it was too long for Galaxy to remember, so she thought of them as pretty noisemakers. They were all interesting, but she had come here specifically for the . . . what was it called? Vialyn? Her optics, still a pale lavender from her young age, zeroed in on the instrument, propped up against the berth.

Her developing wings fluttered in excitement as she scrambled towards it, dropping to all fours because she could crawl faster than she could walk, and yanked it down to lay in flat on the ground. It had made such pretty sounds for Uncle Score, she wanted to make them herself. He had used some sort of stick, but he didn't use them for the other pretty noise makers with strings, so she didn't think she needed to have one. All she had to do was pull at the strings. Galaxy reached out with one little finger and gingerly plucked it. The vialyn made a sound, and she giggled in delight. It wasn't pretty like Uncle Score's music, but it was a sound! Over excited, she began yanking at the strings roughly. It took less than a klick for them to snap. Galaxy blinked, frowned at her clawed servo, and then leapt up to deliver a swift kick to the already abused instrument. Stupid noise maker! She had come all this way to play with it and it had broken! She turned her attention to the rest of the noise makers, determined to find something to play with. By the time she was found, the sound of instruments in agony having alerted others to her location, she had broken at least four more of them. Score nearly cried. Discord insisted it was his own fault for losing track of the sparkling in the first place, and had been struck upside the helm with the remnants of the poor violin, much to Galaxy's delight.

* * *

Galaxy is the precious little terror created by Starscream and Nova, an OC that will be properly introduced in Twists & Turns. They do have a second sparkling, but not yet. She's second oldest of the sparklings, a bit younger than Cloudjumper. Score is a very small bot, and one of Nova's group of misfit pals. He has an obsession with music instruments. Discord is also one of this group, a Vehicon with a bike altmode, and Score's mate.

A delightful series of prompts revolving around sparklings. I only have a handful of sparklings decided on, so if you'd like to throw me some ideas or sparklings, pairings, names, etc, I'm all ears. Starscream/OC, Breakdown/Knockout, and Optimus/Ratchet are established, as is Arcee/Cliffjumper, though he's dead, so she's not really off limits.

Eventually each sparkling will have its own origin story. Twists & Turns is Cloudjumper's. But I love prompts, so I couldn't resist, and I need to flesh out some personalities anyways.


	2. Things That Keep You Up At Night

**Title:** Things That Keep You Up At Night

 **Prompt:** Insomniac

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Transformers.

* * *

Optimus often had trouble with recharge. They all did, sometimes. It was only to be expected. They were at war, after all, and war had a way of keeping you up at night. Worries and what ifs were always floating around, wearing away at your will with doubts and fears. Memories crept in while you were unguarded, bittersweet moments with those you've lose, the horrors of the battlefield, every mistake you've made and comrade you've lost. All of your regrets. Optimus had trouble with recharge often, but never had there been such a sweet reason for it.

Optimus shifted the current source of his insomnia in his servos, smiling down at her in absolute adoration as she clicked and whirred and cooed at him. She seemed so tiny in his arms, though he knew she was a bit larger than your average newly emerged sparkling. His fault, he supposed. He was a fairly large mech, which had given Meissa plenty of room to grow. Despite the fact that they had gone to the trouble of building a sparkling berth for her, which the humans insisted was called a crib, Optimus carried her to his own berth and curled up around her, careful not to disturb the recharging form already laying there.

"Shh, now, Meissa. You'll wake up your creator, and then we'll both get an audio full. We're supposed to be on bed rest, and he needs his beauty sleep."

Ratchet's mouth plates quirked into a small, involuntary smile, and he was glad he had rolled to face the wall. Listening to his mate and sparkling interact was just too cute, and he didn't even mind if they kept him up at night.

* * *

Meissa is officially the cutest of all the sparklings. Like, you have no idea. She's also an absolute sweetheart who occasionally surprises people by being hilariously sarcastic when she's annoyed. I love her. She's second youngest of the sparklings, currently, just slightly older than Behemoth, who is the son of Ironbunker and Acid Rain. They're both OCs, the last two members of Nova's group of weirdo friends - a huge and surprisingly gentle, for a Decepticon anyway, femme and a Vehicon with a damaged paint job. Acid Rain and Discord are partners, and consider themselves brothers. These Author Notes will eventually get shorter, I promise.


	3. Origami Friends

**Title:** Origami Friends

 **Prompt:** Paper Airplane

 **Disclaimer:** I don't own Transformers.

* * *

Cloudjumper had inherited Cliffjumper's wild spirit and Arcee's restless nature. She was never happy sitting still for more than a breem, and if she didn't have something to keep her occupied, she went looking for trouble. The Autobots had quite a bit of trouble keeping her busy. It wasn't really a challenge to catch her attention, because anything and everything new to her was fun, the trouble was that her interest never lasted more than a few joors.

So when Miko gave her an origami book and a stack of papers one morning, no one expected it to be much different. Then the klicks turned to breems and the breems to joors, and still Cloudjumper worked on amidst a growing pile of torn paper and lumpy rejects. A few times someone tried to lure her away from her task, but she refused to be distracted, and eventually they gave up and let her be. It was late in the afternoon when she finally came flying down the hallway and launched herself into Arcee's arms, waving something importantly in one servo.

"Look, Mom, look! I made it!" She cried, absolutely thrilled with herself.

Arcee took in the slightly crumpled, and rather unsymmetrical paper jet clutched in her daughter's servo. "It's beautiful, honey. You've made a jet."

"It's Galaxy." Cloudjumper said proudly, "All grown up, though! She's gonna be a jet and I'm gonna be a car, like Daddy was."

Arcee laughed and pulled her into a tight hug, full of love and pride. "I love you, kid."

* * *

Cloudjumper is adorable, and is a real handful. Cloudjumper and Galaxy totally grow up and are bffs for life. Unless they get married I don't know yet. Cloudjumper used human terms because I mean, they're on Earth and she hangs with humans. She picks things up. Also, she wants to be just like her daddy.


	4. Summer Wishes

**Title:** Summer Wishes

 **Prompt:** Dandelion Seed

 **Disclaimer:** Wish I did own Transformers. It would have more sparklings.

* * *

Galaxy sat with her legs crossed, plucking at the grass and dirt with her claws. It was summer, and the younglings had been taken on an outing. It was just a field, a sea of tall green grass spotted with wild flowers, but it was such a drastic change from the desert it seemed like a wonderland. Even under the watchful gaze of Arcee and Nova, the little ones were in a world of their own.

Cloudjumper broke away from her game of tackle tag with Bunkerbuster and Striking, which Galaxy had refused to play because both mechs were significantly larger than she was and Striking would throw a fit if she scratched him, and made her way over to the Seeker. She dropped down in front of Galaxy, who grinned at her.

Cloudjumper smiled back, and snatched up a dandelion. She held it up to Galaxy's face and said brightly, "Jack told me once that if you blow away all the seeds and make a wish, it'll come true!"

Galaxy blinked her optics. "Really?"

Cloudjumper nodded enthusiastically, so Galaxy smiled wide and blew until the little stem was bald. "Then I wish that we'll stay friends forever."

And they sat, firstborn of the Autobots and the Decepticons, and watched the summer breeze carry their dandelion seeds away.

* * *

I'm gonna have to make an effort not to have all of these shorts revolve around these two. I can't help that they're my firstborns - first emerged? - too.

Bunkerbuster & Striking are twin mechs, sons of Breakdown & Knockout. Can you guess which sparkling takes after which creator? They're sparklings three and four, and were complete surprises. Think "I Didn't Know I Was Pregnant" except with alien robots.


	5. Pretty Things

**Title:** Pretty Things

 **Prompt:** Feather

* * *

Striking was, temperamentally, a difficult child. He developed a strong sense of vanity and an unpredictable temper before he could walk. He was the undisputed king of tantrums, and a definite diva in the making. But he didn't have Galaxy's talent for disappearing, or Cloudjumper's notoriously short attention span, or even Bunkerbuster's constant need to, well, bust things. All things considered, he was one of the easiest to look after, so when today's sitters took the sparklings to play outside, they didn't pay him much mind. Bunkerbuster had bit Galaxy, who was now trying to claw out his optics, Quasar had decided the best way to enjoy being outside was to pick up anything he could reach and throw it at his sitter's head, and Behemoth would only stop crying if someone was bouncing him.

Striking stood a short distance away, staring up into a tree, completely immune to the chaos around him. 'Buster and Galaxy fought all the time. What was really important was there was something up in that tree, and every time it moved, it glimmered. He wanted it. But he wasn't much good at climbing trees, that had always been for Cloudjumper and Galaxy. So, he did the next best thing, which was to throw a rock at it. The glimmery thing shrieked and flew away, but he didn't care. A single feather floated down towards him, shimmering green and blue and purple. Excited, he leapt for it, only for the wind to send it soaring away.

Now, Striking wasn't one to wander off on his own, but if he had one weakness, it was for pretty things. He took off after it without hesitation, running as fast as his small frame could go. He had total tunnel vision; he saw nothing but his feather. So when he lunged, snatching his prize in his servo, he didn't notice the cliff until he was violently yanked away from it.

"Striking!" Shouted a Vehicon who's name he didn't remember, "Are you crazy?! You could've died! Your creators could have killed us all!"

Striking didn't listen to a word he said, much more absorbed in examining his pretty new thing. Galaxy was going to be so jealous that she didn't have a pretty feather.

* * *

Decepticon babies are nightmares to babysit. They cycle through so many sitters Striking doesn't even bother with names or even numbers anymore.

So, Quasar, second sparkling of Starscream and Nova, and a mech with a passion for throwing things at people. Looks a lot like his dad, where his sister is more of a blend of her parents, slightly favoring her mother. I think he's . . . their youngest? Ahead of Meissa and Behemoth.

Behemoth is a massive, totally sweet mech. He's the sparkling of Ironbunker, a massive but quiet Decepticon femme, and Acid Rain, a Vehicon with a spotchy paint job from an incident with, well, acid. No one is really sure why never tried to fix it, he's just kind of weird. These two are the last of Nova's group of weirdos. Acid Rain and Discord are basically brothers, with Rain being the mode reasonable of the two and Discord being . . . well, his name incarnate.


	6. Best Buster

**Title:** Best Buster

 **Prompt:** Broken Wristwatch

* * *

Galaxy sat perched on the very edge of Uncle Score's work bench, swinging her legs as she listened to him chatter with semi interest. She had to lean forward to keep her growing wings from being crushed by Bunkerbuster, who was sitting behind her and taking up so much space there was barely room for even her tiny frame. She glanced back at him, but he was too busy staring blankly at Score to notice. She rolled her optics and turned her attention back to the thing they were being shown: a clunky gold wristwatch. It wasn't the most interesting thing he'd ever shown them, but she guessed it was kind of nice.

There was a startlingly loud crack, and all three of their helms whipped toward the sound. Behemoth, almost as large as Bunkerbuster despite being half his at and twice as dense, sat amidst the ruins of a wooden crate and its contents. There was stunned silence, and then he started to whimper. Score threw the watch down and rushed over to comfort the distraught sparkling.

"Wow, he breaks as many things as you do, and he's not even trying." Galaxy observed, a bit amused.

Bunkerbuster scoffed, highly offended, and snatched up the wristwatch. "I'm the best at bustin'! Watch this!"

"No, Buster, I didn't mean - " Galaxy winced as he shoved the watch in his mouth and shattered it with one bite. They were so gonna get a lecture for this.

Score let out a high pitched sound of distress. "Buster _**no**_!"

* * *

Ahaha, I love Bunkerbuster. Score is so glad he can't have sparklings of his own, he hates when people break his stuff.


	7. Megatron's Return

**Title:** Megatron's Return

 **Prompt:** Bullet

* * *

Galaxy onlined one optic as the sound of their obnoxiously high pitched doorbell echoed through the house, disrupting her afternoon recharge. If that was one of her friends, she was going to offline them. With a heavy sigh, she lifted her helm and stared at her younger brother. The silver mech was hunched over in a chair by the end of the couch, engrossed in a handheld video game. His wings - the only trace of red on his slight frame, save the soft glow of his optics - would flutter and droop, reflecting his victory or failure.

Sensing his sister's gaze, Quasar glanced up from his screen just long enough to frown and say, "No."

"Uuugh, come on Quasy!"

"No."

"Galaxy." Their mother's voice carried from the kitchen, over the noise of a babbling sparkling, and cut off their argument, "Answer the door."

Galaxy was less than pleased, but her Carrier's word was law, so she rolled off the couch and onto her pedes. Quasar stuck his glossa out at her, and she made a mental note to 'accidentally' magnetize him later. She rolled her optics as the doorbell rang again and hurried down the hall, heeled pedes clicking against the metal floor.

"Primus, I'm coming! You know, patience is a vir -" Galaxy fell silent as the door slid open. Her optics travelled up the massive silver mech before her, locking on the face and tainted optics. With a snarl, she shifted into a defensive position, claws bared and wings erect. "You!"

Megatron observed the young femme, noting the familiar sharpness of her features. Her chassis and skirt glimmered the same shade of purple Nova bore, while her limbs and servos were clearly as silver as her father. He noted that though her secondary wings were still silver, her larger wings each sported a new streak of red to match her crest. All in all, she didn't look much different from the sparkling he remembered from the Nemesis, despite being significantly taller.

"Hello, femmeling." Megatron spoke softly, shifting the bundle in his arms as he did so, "You have your Creator's faceplates . . . and his attitude."

Galaxy didn't really bother to respond to that, because the bundle started clicking and cooing, drawing her attention to it. Galaxy's jaw and wings dropped. Cradled comfortably in Megatron's arms was a tiny gold faced sparkling, chewing on the tarp he was wrapped in.

" _Who_?"

"His name is Bullet." Megatron's tone became serious. "Are your creators here?"

"Mom! Dad!" Galaxy shouted, taking several steps backwards.

Nova came rushing down the hall in a klick, hearing her daughter's distress. She snarled at Megatron, fully prepared to attack the larger mech, until she noticed what he was holding. She nearly fell over from the shock. "You have a _sparkling_."

"His name is Bullet." Galaxy supplied, tone disbelieving.

"Galaxy."

The femme turned her helm, not all surprised to see her father had followed her mother and was now storming over to put himself between Megatron and the femmes.

"Take your brothers upstairs." Starscream ordered, eyeing Megatron and the sparkling warily, "Your mother and I need to talk with our . . . guest."

"Yes, Dad." Galaxy murmured, uncharacteristically obedient. She took one last curious look at Bullet before she fled.

* * *

Whoo, new sparkling! You also get a description of Galaxy and Quasar, and I guess Nova and Starscream have another kid way in the future. This is post-war and takes place on a rebuilt Cybertron. As you can see, Megatron has landed himself in quite the situation.

Who is Bullet's other Creator you ask? Is it a Bot or a Con we know and love? An OC? Well . . . I don't know. But he's cute.

I also enjoy teenage Galaxy. She's fun.


End file.
